Ізгої Братства
Станція метро «Бейліз Кроссроудз» Халупа Ізгоїв Братства |пов'язана = Братством Сталі |члени = Зберігач Каден Зберігач МакГроу Захисник Морган Захисник Рокфаул Захисник Сіблі Захисник Моррил Фахівець Олін Ізгої Братства Дж. Дж. Браун Дж. Т. Беннінг Л. Дж. Роджерс Р. Н. Растлинг Т. Т. Баузер Х. П. Сміт Стовбур Клен (колишній захисник) |квести = Агент Ізгоїв по збору Допомогу Ізгоям Операція Анкоридж |додатково = 250px }} Ізгої Братства ( ) — організація Fallout 3, тимчасово відкололася група від Братства Сталі Східного узбережжя на момент 2277-2283 років. Опис Історія Передісторія Задовго до того, як Оуен Лайонс став старійшиною, під своєю відповідальністю він здійснював, багато дії, причому ця діяльність не збігалася з завданнями, які ставилися старійшинами Братства Сталі. Одним з подібних вчинків було взяття дітей у Пітте після проведення операції із зачистки міста від усіх, хто чинив опір. Діти поповнили лави новобранців, ставши послушниками, що не входило в початкові плани. Ставши старшим, Лайонс змінює політику організації: зрозумівши, що Столичного пустища загрожує наступ супермутантів, він організовує підтримку поселень — загони Братства допомагають жителям Мегатонни та учасникам проекту «Чистота» оборонятися від супермутантів і рейдерів, охороняють радіостанцію «Новини Галактики», а також намагаються допомагати іншим мешканцям. Однак очікування Лайонса не виправдалися: проект «Чистота» не зміг запустити очищувач, і його група в 2258у розпалася. Навали супермутантів не припинилися, а їх лігво на той момент не змогли знайти. Частина членів Братства Сталі неодноразово висловлювала своє невдоволення Лайонсу, деякі навіть звинувачували старійшину у зраді початковим цілям і вважали, що йому потрібно повернутися до виконання вихідної задачі — збору довоєнних знань і технологій. Але Оуен категорично відмовлявся кинути жителів Пустки напризволяще. Інша частина Братства, в основному новобранці, схвалювали політику Лайонса, але вони не були такими досвідченими бійцями і фахівцями, як група незадоволених товаришів, які дотримуються початковим цілям. Спори і розбіжності всередині організації поступово нароСталі. Майбутні відступники бачили, як Лайонс занадто сильно стурбований потребами мешканців Столичної Пустки, і в їх очах він робився посмещищем і зрадником, який мало того, що не приділяв уваги місії в придбанні технологій, так ще і не зміг запустити знайденого гігантського робота — Ліберті Прайму. Незадоволені курсом старійшини починають гордо називати себе Ізгоями, сподіваючись надалі піти від вказівок старійшини.Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 41. Розкол Братства На момент першої половини 2277 ріка протистояння дійшло до точки кипіння, і прихильники старого курсу на чолі з паладином Каденом роблять заяву: вони, як прихильники споконвічного Братерства, не можуть терпіти політику старійшини і відмовляються йому підкорятися. Відбувається розкол Братства. Відкололася частина в насмішку над старійшиною Лайонсом (за його словами) називають себе Ізгоями Братства. Вони залишають Цитадель, вкравши частина устаткування і припасів, і засновують у форте Індепенденс свою базу. Подальше возз'єднання з Братством Сталі У 2283 ріку старійшиною Столичного Братства стає Артур Мексон. Будучи єдиним нащадком засновника Братства, Роджера Мексона, він зумів після смерті Лайонса возз'єднати столичне відділення Братства Сталі з Ізгоями і зв'язатися зі старійшинами Західного Братства, які затвердили його на посаді старійшини. Діяльність З власного погляду Ізгої є істинним Братством Сталі, яке виконує свою місію згідно з завданням від основної частини Братства на Західному узбережжі. Їх нав'язливі ідеї щодо збору технологій дуже сильні, і вони не погребують Агент Ізгоїв по збору закупитися яким-небудь інопланетним зброєю з розбився НЛО або довоєнними зразками зброї і броні. Взамін на віддані предмети Ізгої готові торгуватися з Самотнім Подорожнім наявними в надлишку 5,56-мм патронами, осколковими гранатами, антирадином і стимуляторами. Всі Ізгої дотримуються початкові цілі організації — пошук, збирання і збереження довоєнних і створення нових технологій, не заморочуючись в плані набору рекрутів і надання будь-якої допомоги місцевому населенню і містам. У форті Індепенденс вченими-фахівцями активно ведуться дослідженняЗапису в терміналах форту Індепенденс. Керівником Ізгоїв є зберігач Генрі Каден. Після заняття форту наступним завданням було освоєння території Фэйрфакса, але поки Ізгої облаштовували форт, рейдери Фейрфаксе встигли зібрати сили, відбудувати оборонні укріплення, і навіть зробили кілька спроб напасти на форт. Тому Ізгої відклали план по захопленню міста, проникли в Фейрфакс на розвідку для з'ясування обстановки і зайнялися захистом вчених на базі, пошуком технологій і спробами зв'язатися із західними старійшинами БратстваНа основі даних польових звітів.. У різних місцях на Столичної Пустки, а також у випадкових зустрічах можна побачити патрулі Ізгоїв, ведуть активну розвідувальну діяльність. Патрулів Ізгоїв часто супроводжують перефарбовані в характерні чорно-червоні кольори бойові роботи: протектроны, робомозгта роботи-охоронці. Ізгої, у відмінності від Столичного Братства Сталі, частіше використовують роботів у своїх роботах. Ізгої недолюблюють і роздратовано відносяться до всіх мешканців пусток, не вступаючи з ними в тривалі діалоги, обмежуючись короткими зневажливими фразами. аванпосту у Бейліз Кроссроудз, провідного від станції метро, Ізгої ведуть боротьбу з наступаючими на базу супермутантами і намагаються відкрити доступ в закриту збройову. Щоб дати відсіч мутантів і швидше забезпечити безпеку проходу на базу, Ізгої передають повідомлення на радіохвилі. Структура За своєю будовою організація являє собою спрощену структуру Братства Сталі. Серед Ізгоїв немає старійшин (Каден вважав непристойним привласнювати собі цей титул), тому на їх емблемі відсутні крила, що символізують цей ранг. Замість трьох орденів Переписувачів у Ізгоїв тільки один — Фахівці, тому шестірня на емблемі також одна. * Зберігач — аналогічний паладину Братства. * Захисник — аналогічний лицарю Братства. * Спеціаліст — аналогічний писареві Братства. Екіпірування та озброєння Ізгоїв можна відрізнити за перефарбованою в чорно-червоний колір силовий броні та спрощеної емблемі Братства — характерні меч і шестірня без крил. Ізгої зазвичай використовують зброю, перераховане в таблиці. Відомі члени організації * Захисник Моррил * Фахівець Олін * Зберігач Макгроу * Ізгой Братства * Стовбур Клен (колишній захисник) }} Стосунки з іншими організаціями Цитадель і Ізгої взаємно ненавидять один одного, кожна сторона вважає іншу зрадниками. Хоча багато членів Братства, які залишилися вірними Лайонсу, зі співчуттям поставилися до ідей Ізгоїв, сам факт відходу був сприйнятий ними як изменнический удар в спину — нічого подібного на західному узбережжі ніколи не траплялося. У свою чергу, Ізгої, частково справедливо, вважають, що зраду вчинили Лайонс і його прихильники, а вони самі залишилися вірними Братству, і як тільки їм самим вдасться зв'язатися з центром Братства в Лост-Гіллсе, Лайонса і всю Цитадель повинна осягнути праведна кара. Ізгої ворожі по відношенню до представників Братства Сталі, Анклав, рейдерам, людям з компанії «Кіготь» та більшості ворожих істот Столичної Пустки — яо-гаям, болотникам, радскорпионам, пазурах смерті, роботам, диким гулями і багатьом іншим. Нейтральні по відношенню до работоргівцям, гулям Підземелля, мародерам, мешканцям пусток і жителям поселень. Локації * Форт Індепенденс * Аванпост Ізгоїв * Бейліз Кроссроудз * Халупа Ізгоїв БратстваНеомечаемая локація згідно Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 317. In the shadow of the SatCom Array NN-03d lies a shack guarded by two Brotherhood Outcasts. There's a Work Bench here, a rather gooey place to sleep, some Ammo, tools, and junk you might need. Check the table for Shishkebab Schematics, and shoot the Quantum bottle off the roof. — між фортом Костянтин і Станцією мережі «СатКом» NN-03d халупа служить місцем складування знайдених припасів (серед яких є Схема — «Шиш-кебаб») і охороняється двома Ізгоями. Квести Примітки * Знищення будь-якого робота Ізгоїв призведе до зниження карми. * Крім перефарбованою силовий броні Ізгоїв, ще однією фракційної бронею є перефарбована в чорно-червоний колір разведброня і шолом від неї. * Крім перефарбованих робомозгов, роботів-охоронців і протектронов у файлах Fallout 3 є неиспользующиеся текстури трохи відмінною темного забарвлення для роботів-шпигунів Анклаву і роботів серії «Містер Сміливець». * У Ізгоїв у патрулі є тільки роботи-охоронці з гатлинг-лазером, хоча також є і невживана версія з мініганом на правій руці робота. Баги * Іноді, з неясної причини (навіть в самому початку гри), Ізгої стають вороже налаштованими до Самотньому Подорожньому. Виправити це непорозуміння можна на відстані від них (наприклад, в Мегатонне), ввівши в консолі послідовно: ** player.removefromfaction 00033089 ** clearfactionplayerenemyflag 0001d3ff ** clearfactionplayerenemyflag 00030520 ** setally 0001b2a4 0001d3ff 0 0 ** setally 0001b2a4 00030520 0 0 Поява Галерея Outcast Patrol 2.jpg|Патруль Ізгоїв недалеко від форту Індепенденс Fallout 3 Outcast Power Armor.png|Ізгой Братства OutcastRobobrain.png|Робомозок Ізгоїв Outcast sentry bot.png|Робот-охоронець Ізгоїв Outcast protectron.png|Протектрон Ізгоїв FO3OutcastEyebot.png|Текстура Ізгоїв для робота-шпигуна Анклаву FO3OutcastGutsyPlasma.png|Текстура Ізгоїв для Містера Сміливця Outcast sentry bot minigun.png|Невживана версія робота-охоронця в грі Outcastrecmale.png|Розвідброня Ізгоїв Примітки de:Ausgestoßene der Bruderschaft en:Brotherhood Outcasts es:Proscritos de la Hermandad fi:Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts fr:Dissidents de la Confrérie hu:Kitaszítottak it:Rinnegati della Confraternita ko:브라더후드 아웃캐스트 pl:Wygnańcy z Bractwa Stali pt:Brotherhood Outcasts ru:Изгои Братства zh:兄弟會流放者 Категорія:Організації Fallout 3 Категорія:Ізгої Братства